User blog:Blastoisestar/The Pokémon NightClan Wiki Chat League
Hi guys! I have an exciting announcement to all you Pokémon fans here at NC! I'm starting my very own Pokémon Chat League here! Well, you see, during chat when there is Pokémon fan users around, we can go onto X/Y and exchange Friend Codes, challenging the NC Pokémon X/Y Chat League! Now first, this is X/Y ONLY. Now, here are the full details. We need Pokémon Trainers to challenge the league, as well as Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. You see, we also need a Champion, as I'm not the Champion. I will be an Elite Four member specializing in Dragon-types, using Altaria, Noivern, Goodra, and Garchomp. In order to join, you will need to follow these steps: *Have Wi-Fi on your Nintendo 3DS in order to participate. *Please use a normal name. For example, my Elite Four name is Elite Four Catrina, which is also my first name in reality. Do not use any silly names and do not use your username. For example, since my username is Absolheart, I will not use Elite Four Absol, or Elite Four Absolheart. Please use your first name. If that is uncomfortable to you, just use a proper name (John, Ruby, etc.) please. *DO NOT Mega Evolve your Pokémon. ONLY THE CHAMPION AND TRAINERS WILL! *DO NOT use shinies or legendaries if you're a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or Champion. Only Pokémon Trainers participating can. *The first two Gym Leaders you face MUST use two Pokémon. The third and onwards shall use three. Elite Four members will use only four Pokémon, and the Champion will use six. *Just like the games, if you're the first, second, third, fourth, or fifth Gym Leader, DO NOT use fully-evolved Pokémon. It will break the rules and won't make sense at all. For example, Viola, the first Gym Leader in X and Y, uses a Surskit. However, she uses a Vivillon which is fully evolved. You can use a fully evolved Pokémon as long as it evolves at a low level, such as Vivillon, which evolves from Spewpa at Level 12. *If you're a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or Champion, YOUR POKÉMON MUST NOT BE NICKNAMED! If you do, you will be banned from the league. Please sign below saying what you'd like to be, the Pokémon you'd use, and the type you specialize in if you're a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, or Champion. However, I will pick. For the Gym Leaders, we need these types: #Flying #Normal #Ghost #Ground #Water #Steel #Fairy #Electric (TAKEN BY EEVEEH) For the Elite Four, we need: #Bug (TAKEN BY GARI/FIRE) #Fighting #Dark #Dragon (TAKEN BY ME) NOTE: Champion is now taken by After. However, the Champion will use Mixed-types, meaning any type of Pokémon. Please sign below and I'll see who can fit in! NOTE: The league will start on December 26, 2013. More details are here: User:Absolheart/Pokémon Chat League. -- Absolheart 21:17, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts